


Chante pour moi

by AthenaZelda



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Siwon est assistant du procureur. Il fait la rencontre de Yesung, enfermé dans son imaginaire.





	Chante pour moi

 

           L’établissement n’était qu’une grosse bâtisse rectangulaire aux murs gris, percé par des fenêtres noires. Il était entouré de hautes grilles et il y avait un parc devant l’entrée, l’herbe coupée au millimètre près. Une aura d’austérité englobait l’enceinte du domaine qui semblait presque abandonné tellement il était silencieux et dénué d’êtres vivants au premier abord. La grille principale s’ouvrit et une voiture noire roula jusque dans la cour d’entrée. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années, en costume noir en sortit, les cheveux d’ébène gominés, le regard assuré. Il était accompagné d’un autre homme, en blouse blanche, tel un médecin.

— Je préfère vous prévenir, Siwon, il a refusé tous les traitements jusqu’ici.

— Y a-t-il eu des progrès ?

— Je crains que non.

 

Siwon ne commenta pas ces révélations et il passa la porte en verre de l’établissement. Il était l’assistant du procureur. Quelques mois auparavant, son bureau avait arrêté un homme influent pour malversations boursières, et ils s’étaient rendus compte que ce n’était que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. En faisant une perquisition dans sa maison luxueuse, ils avaient découvert un jeune homme enfermé dans la cave. Prostré, presque nu, et incapable de parler aux enquêteurs, ils découvrirent bien vite qu’il correspondait à un avis de disparition, déposé cinq années auparavant, et qui avait été classé sans suite. Il s’appelait Yesung, et le diagnostic des médecins était édifiant : il avait subi des violences physiques et sexuelles pendant tellement longtemps qu’il en gardait des séquelles psychologiques sévères. Il entrait dans une crise d’hystérie à chaque fois qu’on le touchait et ne semblait pas comprendre qu’on voulait l’aider. Le bureau du procureur avait besoin de son témoignage pour renforcer son dossier d’accusation contre son bourreau.

 

            Ce fut avec appréhension que Siwon suivit les infirmières jusqu’à la chambre de Yesung, et ce qu’il découvrit l’horrifia quelque peu. Inerte, dans un pyjama blanc, le jeune homme était étendu sur son lit, retenu par des sangles, bien serrés sur ses cuisses ainsi que son buste et ses bras. Il avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, sa seule échappatoire.

— Nous n’avons pas eu le choix, expliqua le médecin avec un léger malaise. Il refuse qu’on l’approche, il refuse de manger.

— Ce n’est pas de cette façon que vous soignerez son traumatisme, répliqua froidement Siwon. Il ne parle toujours pas ?

— Par onomatopées, car il se débat, mais rien d’intelligible.

 

Avec précaution, l’assistant du procureur s’avança vers le lit, et en fit le tour pour voir le visage inexpressif de Yesung.

— Il refuse tout contact avec sa famille, il ne les reconnait même pas, poursuivit le médecin.

— Yesung ? l’appela Siwon tout doucement en s’agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

 

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne le regarda même pas, comme si le ciel grisâtre était plus fascinant que cet inconnu au visage grave. S’était-il seulement rendu compte de sa présence ?

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? C’est notre cinquième rencontre déjà.

 

Aucune réaction.

— Je vais doucement desserrer les liens qui t’enchaînent à ce lit, d’accord ?

 

Lorsque Siwon posa sa main sur la sangle, Yesung eut un petit sursaut, mais il ne s’agita pas. Il lui libéra les jambes, puis le haut de son corps, sans faire de gestes brusques.

— Voilà, c’est mieux ainsi, reprit-il, satisfait. Veuillez nous laisser seuls, s’il vous plait.

 

On lui obéit sans protestation, et il s’installa dans le fauteuil près du lit. Yesung était toujours immobile, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Siwon resta longtemps silencieux, regardant, songeur, ce jeune homme qui paraissait paisible. Il décida de le laisser rêver librement, sans le forcer à se reconnecter avec la réalité trop tôt. Les spécialistes pensaient que le jeune homme s’était forgé un univers alternatif dans son subconscient pour ne plus avoir à souffrir des sévices qu’il subissait. Chaque fois que son violeur le touchait, il se déconnectait pour ne plus éprouver la douleur et l’humiliation. Il s’était trop souvent accroché à cette échappatoire : il n’arrivait plus à en sortir, et de ce fait il ne comprenait plus le monde réel. Dans une cave, cela n’avait aucune importance, mais le retour dans la société était plus complexe.

— Je me demande ce que tu vois, murmura Siwon.

 

Il passa de longues minutes à contempler son visage rond et ses yeux noirs en amande, il était plutôt joli garçon, et Siwon voyait avec un léger écœurement ce qui avait pu attirer un prédateur. Il chercha bien vite à penser à autre chose.

— Ta mère m’a dit que tu aimais chanter. J’aimerais bien un jour t’entendre. Je me demande si ces gens sont compétents pour soigner ton cas, reprit-il en soupirant, balayant d’un regard le confort spartiate de la chambre dépourvue de décoration et peu meublée. Il se peut quoi nous ne t’ayons pas envoyé dans la maison de repos la mieux adaptée. Il ne s’agit pas de te soigner avec des médicaments, tu n’es pas malade.

 

Il sortit son téléphone et fit quelques manipulations rapides avant de le poser sur la table de chevet. Douces et mélodieuses, des notes jouées au piano s’échappèrent de l’appareil avec légèreté. Yesung cligna des yeux, conscient du changement qui s’opérait autour de lui. Siwon retrouva sa place sur le fauteuil, laissant la musique s’emparer de la chambre pour lui donner une autre couleur. Le visage de Yesung, jusqu’ici dépourvu de toute expression, s’illumina un peu. L’assistant du procureur le remarqua et prit quelques notes sur un calepin. La musique continua pendant cinq minutes, puis vingt, puis une heure s’écoula. Yesung ne regardait plus le ciel, mais le téléphone d’où provenait ce son envoûtant. Alors Siwon se releva : il était temps de modifier l’expérience.

 

            Il reprit son téléphone, sans couper la musique, et constata que Yesung avait suivi l’objet du regard. Siwon s’éloigna lentement en direction de la porte et le jeune homme s’assit pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, le piano toujours bien audible. Les infirmières qui passaient le regardèrent avec surprise et, attendant patiemment dans le couloir, ils virent Yesung pointer le bout de son nez hors de sa chambre, marchant maladroitement, comme s’il suivait la musique. Petit à petit, Siwon l’emmena vers les parties communes de l’institut, jusqu’à la salle de séjour. Il n’y avait pas grand monde, et tous ceux qui étaient présents se turent par curiosité, ou par crainte de voir le jeune homme faire une crise. Mais Yesung était concentré sur la musique, avançant progressivement, les pieds nus sur la moquette. Siwon déposa le téléphone sur la petite table, près d’un vase avec des fleurs roses et orange. Il tendit en silence son calepin au médecin qui paraissait abasourdi. Yesung s’agenouilla devant la petite table et regarda même les fleurs : elles allaient tellement bien avec ce qu’il entendait. D’autres patients entourèrent la table, installés sur les canapés, en prenant soin de conserver leurs distances, plus pour laisser une réelle intimité à Yesung que par crainte.

— Je crois que vous avez oublié la vertu réparatrice des arts, chuchota Siwon au médecin.

— Effectivement. Je le laisse entre vos mains alors, répondit son vis-à-vis qui souriait malgré la critique portée à son travail.

 

La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, Yesung commençait à s’endormir, bercé par le piano. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir, mais Siwon avait réussi à le faire réagir de manière positive à un élément du monde réel. L’assistant du procureur s’assit sur le canapé, juste derrière son patient.

— C’est très bien, lui dit-il. Cela veut dire que te soigner n’est pas impossible.

 

D’un geste machinal qui se voulait affectueux, il posa sa main sur la tête de Yesung, comme pour lui caresser les cheveux. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le jeune homme sursauta, soudainement pris de panique. Il bouscula la table dans la précipitation, et le vase perdit son équilibre, tombant sur la moquette, provoquant une nouvelle réaction en chaîne de la part de Yesung qui ressemblait à un animal sauvage effrayé de tout. Les autres patients s’enfuirent vers leurs chambres et, tandis que leur camarade, incapable de se relever, rampa dans un coin de la pièce, sous le regard rempli de culpabilité de Siwon qui avait compris une seconde trop tard qu’il avait fait une erreur en le touchant. Ce fut au même moment que la musique s’arrêta en raison de la faiblesse de la batterie.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il, les mains levées en signe d’apaisement. Je n’aurais pas dû. Je te promets que je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

 

Il s’avança prudemment vers lui, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Recroquevillé, Yesung le regardait, terrorisé.

— Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Siwon avec sincérité. Je suis allé beaucoup trop vite. Tu as aimé la musique n’est-ce pas ? Dorénavant tu en entendras plus souvent.

 

Ce fut seulement au bout de deux heures qu’ils parvinrent à ramener le patient à sa chambre : une infirmière avait prêté son téléphone pour remettre la musique. Siwon considéra que cela était suffisant pour la journée, alors il attendit qu’il soit installé dans son lit pour partir, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

 

            Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, de retour à l’institut pour poursuivre cette mission qui lui tenait à cœur, il trouva Yesung, assis dans son lit, souriant, avec une mini-chaîne installée sur la table de chevet, passant de la musique classique. Le personnel avait fait un véritable effort pour suivre ses conseils, et Yesung paraissait déjà plus animé. Il regarda même Siwon, acceptant sa présence sans émettre le moindre signe de recul. Tenant compte de l’enseignement de la veille, l’assistant du procureur garda tout de même ses distances, en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

— Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux aujourd’hui, sourit-il.

 

Le sourire innocent de Yesung était tellement différent de son expression sans vie de la veille. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la chaîne, source de son émerveillement. Siwon ne pu s’empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse. D’après son dossier, il était âgé de vingt-quatre ans, disparu à l’âge de dix-huit. Il n’avait strictement aucun souvenir des sévices qu’il avait subis en-dehors de son instinct de méfiance extrême. Il était temps d’ouvrir la porte à d’autres sens, de l’éveiller en douleur à la réalité. Le médecin avait évoqué les problèmes qu’ils rencontraient pour le faire manger. Comme il semblait qu’il avait gagné une certaines confiance de sa part, Siwon voulait tenter l’expérience. Il comprit que cela allait être compliqué lorsque l’infirmière déposa le plateau repas et que Yesung commença à paniquer, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. L’assistant du procureur demanda à ce qu’on les laisse tous les deux. Il se leva pour inspecter le contenu du plateau.

— Qu’avons-nous là ? Une soupe aux algues qui fume encore, un bol de riz, des légumes qui ont l’air frais, j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’au moins cet établissement vous donne de bons repas. Tu as même droit à du porc.

 

Il faisait bien attention à ce que Yesung le regarde lorsqu’il prit les baguettes et picora dans les petits bols colorés.

— Hm, vraiment, ça se mange très bien, fit-il avec approbation.

 

Il prit une chaise pour s’asseoir près du lit, en face de Yesung, le plateau posé entre eux deux. Il remplit la cuillère à soupe, tandis que son vis-à-vis s’était de nouveau assis calmement tout en restant méfiant.

— C’est un peu chaud mais c’est très bon, dit Siwon en soufflant sur la cuillère.

 

Il approcha sa soupe du visage de Yesung qui recula légèrement, mais il était suffisamment intrigué pour rester concentré. L’odeur chaude et parfumée lui emplit les narines. A sa plus grande surprise, Siwon n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Yesung concède à avaler le contenu de la cuillère. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était dans cet institut, il manifestait de l’intérêt pour quelqu’un. Il acceptait tout ce qu’il lui donnait : encore un peu de soupe, puis du riz, un peu de tout. A aucun moment il ne refusa de manger, sans détacher les yeux du visage de Siwon. Ce qui troublait fortement ce-dernier.

— Tu vois, commenta-t-il. Ce n’était pas si horrible.

 

Il ne savait pas encore si le jeune homme était apte à le comprendre. Il continuait à manger en toute quiétude, sans même se rendre compte que des grains de riz s’étaient collés autour de sa bouche. Cela n’échappa pourtant pas à Siwon.

— Tu as… commença-t-il.

 

Il leva la main mais s’immobilisa aussitôt, se souvenant que la veille, un simple contact l’avait fait entrer dans une crise de panique plutôt violente. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour refreiner son envie de lui nettoyer le visage. Il trouva une solution toute simple : il utilisa la cuillère à soupe pour récupérer les grains récalcitrants.

— Voilà ! reprit-il en souriant. On fait des progrès toi et moi. Si tu pouvais être aussi mignon avec ton infirmière ce serait vraiment bien.

 

Il éloigna le plateau qui était presque vide, et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Yesung. Il lui montra ses mains, ouvertes, la paume vers le haut. Yesung commença à se crisper, craignant qu’elles ne s’approchent trop de lui. Ce n’était pas difficile pour Siwon de comprendre, avec le cœur serré, ce rejet du toucher, ou de la vision d’une main si près de lui. Pendant cinq ans elles avaient été un instrument de torture, instigatrices de coups ou de caresses forcées, s’insinuant dans les zones les plus intimes de son anatomie. Mais Siwon garda ses mains à bonne distance, se contentant de les montrer, comme un signe d’apaisement.

— Je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit-il, tout en douceur. Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

 

Mais l’heure de partir pour l’assistant du procureur approchait. Il fut donc appel à une infirmière pour prendre le relai. Yesung accordait plus difficilement sa confiance aux personnels de l’établissement, mais la jeune femme était patiente et très douce, appliquant les conseils de Siwon pour apprivoiser à son tour le garçon dont elle avait la charge. La transition se passait bien, jusqu’au départ de Siwon : Yesung s’était mis à s’agiter et à exprimer son mécontentement par des gémissements. Ils eurent bien du mal à lui faire comprendre qu’il reviendrait le lendemain, et il passa le reste de la journée prostré dans son lit. La musique était toujours le meilleur moyen de l’apaiser et de capter son attention, mais il ne mangea pas le soir, et le médecin refusa de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

 

            Siwon arriva plus tôt le lendemain mais il ne fut pas accueilli par un sourire comme la veille. Yesung était allongé dans son lit, immobile, en position fœtale.

— Allons, tu me boudes ? s’étonna-t-il.

 

Il manipula la chaîne stéréo, et mit une station de radio qui passait uniquement des ballades. C’était encore nouveau pour Yesung qui sortit de sa torpeur, soudain intéressé. Cette fois, le chant se mêlait à la musique et une nouvelle porte s’était ouverte. Siwon s’était assis devant lui, examinant son comportement. Petit à petit, il se rapprochait de lui, voyant ses mains à la portée des siennes. Il ne voulait pas le surprendre par un geste inattendu, le prendre en traître, mais il devait trouver un moyen de l’aider à surmonter cette méfiance. Yesung avait les yeux baissés, guettant ses moindres gestes. Il retira vivement ses mains du matelas pour les plaquer contre son torse en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

— D’accord, murmura Siwon. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n’est pas grave. Et si c’était toi qui essayais de me toucher plutôt ?

 

Il se tapota la joue du bout de l’index, mais Yesung, toujours contrarié, se rallongea dans son lit, recroquevillé. Avec déception, Siwon émit un long soupir et alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil, un peu plus loin, l’air songeur. Jusque là, tout avait été presque trop facile. En deux jours, il ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir l’aider à surmonter tout son mal-être. Accoudé au bras du fauteuil, le visage posé dans la paume de sa main, il essayait de trouver une solution rapidement mais son cerveau ne semblait pas coopératif. Il ne voulait pas baisser les bras alors qu’ils avaient fait de tels progrès, il refusait catégoriquement de considérer qu’ils étaient dans une impasse. Les regards qu’ils s’échangeaient ne suffisaient pas à améliorer la situation.

 

Pendant de longues minutes ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, et Yesung commença à se détendre, à vouloir sortir de ses draps. Siwon prit ce comportement pour une invitation, mais sitôt qu’il amorça un mouvement, Yesung se rétracta de nouveau. Alors Siwon se rassit, mollement, sans rien dire. Quand Yesung se redressa encore, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne bougea pas cette fois-ci : il devait le laisser faire. Le jeune homme s’assit, sortant les jambes de son lit, avec prudence. Il semblait fébrile, hésitant, et comme Siwon restait immobile, il décida de se lever. A petits pas, il s’avança vers l’assistant du procureur, le visage à la fois inquiet et décidé : il était conscient de faire un effort social.

 

Il se tenait face à Siwon qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Tout doucement, il leva la main vers sa joue, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Le contact était chaud et tendre, rempli d’une émotion inexprimable que Siwon lui-même ressentait, troublé par la douceur de Yesung. Il le sentait tremblait mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant, au contraire il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses paumes. Ses yeux brillaient avec intensité, il parvenait à lui exprimer tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas dire : une forme d’attachement et de reconnaissance, et bien d’autres choses que Siwon avait du mal à décrypter. Il voulut répondre à son toucher lui aussi mais il ne savait pas comment Yesung allait réagir. Il tenta tout de même sa chance, et le jeune homme l’accepta sans frémir. Un soupir tremblotant s’échappa des lèvres de Siwon, qui sourit aussitôt, ému jusqu’aux larmes sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis Yesung passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant encore plus près de lui, jusqu’à même se blottir contre son torse, pour se lover sur ses genoux. Siwon répondit à son étreinte, avec surprise, mais aussi avec un certain plaisir, lui caressant le dos avec tendresse. Il ne tremblait plus, il était plutôt apaisé et serein, ainsi installé, il ne rejetait plus les mains qui se glissaient dans son dos avec chaleur, Yesung se sentait bien.

 

            Siwon ne put estimer combien de temps s’était écoulé jusqu’au moment où une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour voir où est-ce qu’ils en étaient. Elle s’immobilisa, surprise, en voyant Yesung endormi dans les bras de l’assistant du procureur, qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de les laisser seuls encore un moment. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que Siwon doive s’en aller de nouveau. La séparation fut encore difficile, mais Yesung sembla mieux assimiler la notion de promesse et d’au-revoir, bien que ce soit un crève-cœur, à la fois pour lui, mais aussi pour Siwon qui commençait à comprendre qu’il s’attachait beaucoup trop personnellement à lui.

 

            Le jour suivant, Yesung l’accueillit avec plus de chaleur, en accourant presque pour le serrer dans ses bras, en toute innocence. Siwon rougissait et les deux infirmières présentes dans la chambre cachaient leurs rires.

— Il n’accepte d’être touché que par vous, expliqua l’une d’elles.

— Cela s’arrangera avec le temps, ça va déjà beaucoup trop vite, dit l’assistant du procureur avec un petit sourire.

 

Yesung ne voulait pas le lâcher, agrippé à sa veste de costume. Il devait sortir de la douche à en juger par le fort parfum vanillé de ses cheveux juste secs, ainsi que les vêtements froissés et mouillés des infirmières.

— J’espère qu’il ne vous cause aucun ennui.

— C’est plus facile qu’avant mais il reste agité quand même, sourit la première infirmière.

— Il faut que tu sois gentil avec ces dames, voyons, fit Siwon en relevant le visage de Yesung du bout des doigts.

 

Le sourire du jeune homme fut sa seule réponse. Il le fit s’asseoir sr son lit tandis qu’on les laissa en tête-à-tête.

— Quelque chose d’important va se passer aujourd’hui, tu as de la visite. Il faut que tu sois très attentif. Mon supérieur et moi avons discuté de tes progrès, et nous pensons qu’il est temps que tu reçoives la visite de tes parents. Tu leur manques énormément, et si tu ne les reconnais pas encore, ce n’est pas grave. Ils ont besoin de voir de leurs yeux que tu vas bien.

 

Mais Yesung ne montrait aucun signe de compréhension. Siwon l’aida à enfiler des vêtements qui rappelaient moins l’hôpital. Pendant ce temps, une voiture entra dans l’enceinte de l’institut, et le procureur Han en sortit, accompagné d’un couple d’une cinquantaine d’années. La femme serrait nerveusement son sac entre ses mains, et son mari lui tenait l’épaule avec appréhension. Ils furent conduits jusqu’à la chambre de leur fils et ils le trouvèrent assis sur son lit, l’air un peu absent, sur fond de musique douce, avec l’assistant du procureur qui s’inclina lorsqu’il les aperçut. On les avait prévenus de se montrer prudents ainsi que de rester calmes. La mère de Yesung ne put s’empêcher de pleurer, en silence, en voyant son fils qui ne la regardait pas. Il semblait ne pas avoir assimilé leur présence, si bien que Siwon dut éveiller son attention.

— Yesung ? appela-t-il. Yesung !

 

Et Yesung se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. C’était la première fois qu’il réagissait à son nom. Siwon s’agenouilla devant lui en lui prenant les mains.

— Ta maman est ici, dit-il tout doucement en faisant signe à la femme de s’avancer.

 

Mais Yesung eut un mouvement de recul devant elle, le visage contrarié. Naturellement, sa mère en fut blessée.

— Yesung, tu n’as rien à craindre, insista Siwon avec fermeté avant de se tourner vers la mère. Appelez-le.

— Yesung ? dit-elle d’une petite voix.

 

Il la regarda subitement d’un air inquiet, mais la présence de Siwon près de lui le rassurait. Il accepta qu’elle s’approche de lui, même s’il eut du mal à la laisser le toucher. Elle lui parlait avec tendresse, et une pointe de tristesse, et sa voix paraissait le troubler en son for intérieur. Elle le serra dans ses bras, en pleurs, mais il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

 

            C’était tout de même très différent de leurs premières retrouvailles, où Yesung avait refusé que ses parents ne s’approchent de lui, avec violence et cris incompréhensibles. Ensuite, le procureur et les parents partirent discuter de la situation, et Siwon les suivit avec Yesung qui lui tenait la main. Ils parlaient principalement de l’affaire et du procès à venir, car la présence de leur fils, la victime, était souhaitable pour l’accusation et convaincre plus facilement le jury de la culpabilité de l’homme d’affaire. Yesung ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de la discussion. Alors qu’ils étaient installés dans le salon, il se contentait de se balancer d’avant en arrière en regardant par la fenêtre d’un air absent.

— Il n’est pas encore prêt mais il est dans la bonne voie, dit le procureur.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura la mère. Il ne faudrait pas que cela en rajoute à son traumatisme.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera très encadré, ajouta Siwon. Je veille personnellement sur Yesung.

 

A l’écoute de son prénom, le jeune homme se tourna vers l’assistant du procureur pour lui sourire tout innocemment. Les parents remercièrent chaleureusement Siwon de s’occuper si bien de leur fils et de lui permettre de retrouver son chemin hors des ténèbres de son propre esprit. Yesung enlaça une dernière fois sa mère, et son père lui fit une timide accolade.

 

            De retour dans la chambre, Siwon demeurait silencieux et soucieux. Si la rencontre s’était bien passée, le jeune homme n’avait montré aucune émotion, même quand ses parents étaient partis. Il se sentait désolé pour cet homme et cette femme qui n’avaient pas vu leur fils revenir du lycée cinq années auparavant et qui avaient dû apprendre à vivre sans lui, pour le retrouver meurtri, traumatisé, obligé de séjourner dans un établissement de repos le temps qu’il guérisse, encore une fois loin d’eux car incapable de les reconnaître. Yesung s’était assis sur son lit et il ralluma de lui-même la chaîne stéréo pour écouter les ballades avec un petit sourire flottant sur son visage. A la surprise de Siwon, il commença à fredonner l’air de la chanson qui passait d’une manière à peu près juste. Alors l’assistant du procureur s’assit à côté de lui pour l’écouter. Il ne prononçait pas les mots, mais l’intonation de ses notes démontrait qu’il était capable de reproduire ce qu’il entendait. Attendri, Siwon lui caressa les cheveux.

— Tu es épatant, mon cher Yesung.

 

Yesung posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Siwon, il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

— Je veux toujours t’entendre chanter, ou même parler. Un jour, tu seras capable de dire mon nom, et ce sera merveilleux. Mais nous serons patients, prends le temps qu’il te faut.

 

Il le regarda d’un air interrogateur, et l’assistant du procureur lui sourit avec encouragement.

— Je crois même que tu comprends ce qu’il se passe autour de toi à ta façon.

 

Et l’heure de se quitter arriva, bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Yesung se résigna à le regarder partir avec tristesse, mais il ne fit aucune scène ce soir-là. Il attendrait patiemment la prochaine journée. Il assimilait enfin la notion de jour et de nuit, du temps qui passe, des heures des repas et du coucher. Il réapprenait également à utiliser ses mains : il imitait consciencieusement l’infirmière en tenant ses couverts. Bien qu’il tremblât au début, renversant la nourriture à côté de l’assiette, il s’améliorait très vite grâce à ses efforts, au prix de nombreux essais.

 

            En fin de matinée le lendemain, après avoir passé son temps à écouter de la musique depuis le réveil, Yesung fut animé par une soudaine excitation : Siwon n’allait pas tarder à arriver. Il sortit lui-même de sa chambre, sous les regards attentifs des infirmières, presque en courant, et il vit cet homme qui lui était familier, grand, aux cheveux noirs, qui venait d’entrer dans le hall d’accueil. Il se précipita vers lui pour le saluer, en se blottissant contre lui dans une étreinte serrée. Siwon rit en le voyant si plein d’entrain.

— Oui, je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi.

— Siwon, fit une petite voix légèrement éraillée.

— Pardon ? s’étonna celui-ci.

 

Yesung releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

— Siwon, répéta-t-il simplement.

 

Stupéfait, Siwon prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains.

— Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

 

Et Yesung acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Trop ému pour rajouter quoi que ce soit, Siwon le serra dans ses bras. C’était plus qu’encourageant pour continuer à lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses du monde réel. Après le repas, il l’emmena faire une promenade dans le parc, derrière le bâtiment principal. Il était plus fleuri et coloré que les carrés d’herbes austères qui se trouvaient à l’entrée. Cela faisait du bien à Yesung de prendre un peu d’air frais. Les autres patients le saluaient chaleureusement, et il leur répondait d’un signe de tête. Siwon l’observait avec attention et il en conclut qu’il avait enfin pleinement conscience du monde et qu’il lui manquait peu de choses pour être complètement remis. Il ne parlait pas encore réellement, excepté pour appeler Siwon, et ce dernier comprit à quel puis il s’était impliqué dans cette affaire, dans sa guérison et son bien-être, si bien que Yesung se reposait sur lui. Cela avait dépassé depuis longtemps le cadre professionnel, mais est-ce que cela avait-il été vraiment le cas depuis le départ ? Lorsqu’il le regardait plus longuement, dans ce jardin fleuri, curieux devant chaque fleur, chaque insecte butinant autour d’eux dans des battements d’ailes paisibles, il le sentait avec force, ce sentiment indubitable qui s’enflammait en lui. Il désirait le protéger plus que tout, le préserver de ce monde parfois trop dur, ce monde qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Et cela contrastait fortement avec la procédure judiciaire sur laquelle il travaillait, et il avait de moins en moins envie d’imposer à Yesung un passage au procès alors qu’ils avaient suffisamment de preuves pour inculper son agresseur.

 

            Yesung se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, avec toute son innocence. Peut-être ne valait-il pas mieux qu’il ne se souvienne jamais des tortures qu’il avait subies.

— Siwon ! s’exclama-t-il.

 

L’assistant du procureur loupa un ou deux battements de cœur. Yesung ne se lassait pas de cette découverte du parc, chaque pas était un émerveillement. Main dans la main, ils passèrent des heures à profiter de la belle journée. Siwon put partir serein aux alentours de dix-sept heures, en se demandant quels seraient les prochains progrès de son protégé que rien ne semblait arrêter. Une semaine auparavant, on l’avait appelé avec désespoir, car le personnel médical de la maison de repos n’arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour le soigner de son traumatisme.

 

            Le réveil affichait deux heures du matin quand le téléphone de Siwon le tira de son sommeil. Il répondit d’une voix endormie, et ce fut le ton alarmant de son interlocuteur qui finit de le réveiller. Il reconnut le médecin de garde de l’institut : Yesung faisait une crise de panique violente et soudaine au beau milieu de la nuit, et ils n’arrivaient pas à le calmer. Même la musique ne faisait aucun effet. Alors Siwon s’habilla en quatrième vitesse pour prendre un taxi et arriver au plus vite sur les lieux. Il y avait en effet une agitation inhabituelle dans l’aile des chambres, et le médecin accueillit Siwon d’un air inquiet.

— Je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le raisonner.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à une infirmière.

— Il s’est mis à hurler dans son sommeil, il refuse de se rendormir ou même à revenir dans son lit.

— Un cauchemar ? s’étonna Siwon.

— Pas seulement, dit le médecin, tristement. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès psychologiques, c’est certain. Il retrouve ses automatismes, ses capacités de réflexion. Cela implique également qu’il retrouve les souvenirs desquels il voulait se protéger.

 

Le cœur de Siwon se serra douloureusement. Il trouva Yesung accroupi dans un coin de sa chambre, la tête dans ses mains, gémissant et sanglotant. Lorsqu’il tenta de le toucher, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul.

— C’est moi voyons, murmura Siwon. Tu es en sécurité ici.

 

Yesung le regarda, les yeux noyés de larmes. Il se jeta dans ses bras dans un cri d’effroi, et Siwon le porta jusqu’au lit. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt, et il s’installa sur le matelas, avec Yesung fermement blotti contre lui.

— Tout va bien, reprit-il. Je suis là. Je sais que c’est douloureux et effrayant, mais je ne te laisserai pas seul.

 

Il le sentit trembler de tout son corps.

— Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, regarde tout ce que tu as accompli en quelques jours. Ce sera dur mais tu vas surmonter cette épreuve, et je serai à tes côtés.

 

Petit à petit, Yesung parvint à s’apaiser, si bien qu’il se rendormit, conformément installé dans les bras de Siwon. Son aura chaude avait des vertus tranquillisantes, comme cette main qui lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Les raisons de sa frayeur nocturne semblaient se dissiper. Et Siwon dormit également, veillant sur son protégé même dans ses rêves.

 

            Au petit matin, Yesung fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Allongé contre Siwon, il détailla son visage endormi, soulignant ses traits du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme était bouleversé, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, se connectaient, ouvraient des portes. Il s’assit en se grattant l’arrière de la tête, puis il se leva et fit le tour du lit pour se rapprocher de la chaîne stéréo. Il se rassit et alluma l’appareil avec des gestes précis et fluides, et les chansons remplacèrent du silence de la chambre. La voix lui plaisait, les mots lui parlaient, alors il chanta en harmonie avec la chanteuse. Siwon se réveilla à ce moment-là, et il entendait clairement les mots mélodieux de Yesung. Il s’installa près de lui, ému, en gardant le silence. Il l’écouterait pendant des heures, mais cela dura le temps d’une chanson. Les yeux noirs de Yesung se posèrent sur lui, et Siwon lui demanda :

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Plutôt bien, j’imagine.

 

Les yeux écarquillés, Siwon ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui réponde de cette façon. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait devant lui un jeune homme lucide, au teint un peu pâle, avec une lueur tremblante dans le regard.

— Te souviens-tu de ton nom ?

— Yesung.

— Et du mien ?

— Siwon.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

 

Le jeune homme prit un petit temps de réflexion.

— Vingt-trois ans, murmura-t-il.

— Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? continua l’assistant du procureur.

— Je crois, c’est encore un peu confus.

 

Siwon le serra dans ses bras, soulagé. Yesung était sur la bonne voie d’une guérison complète, bientôt il pourrait retrouver les siens ainsi qu’une vie normale. Mais il savait également que les souvenirs de sa captivité continueraient à le hanter.   Après un petit-déjeuner copieux où les deux hommes discutèrent d’un premier bilan des progrès psychologiques de Yesung, Siwon prit la décision d’appeler son supérieur, ainsi que les parents de son protégé. Il n’y avait plus de raison de les tenir à l’écart, surtout que leur fils les avait demandés. Toujours accompagnés par le procureur Han, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d’arriver. Cette fois, Yesung les accueillit avec émotion, enlaçant sa mère avec tendresse au milieu de larmes, et surtout du soulagement. Le père se joignit à l’embrassade, et on les laissa tous les trois pour qu’ils se retrouvent en toute intimité. Siwon put discuter avec le procureur qui, bien qu’heureux lui aussi de voir une victime se remettre de son traumatisme, paraissait un peu préoccupé par son affaire. Ils avaient tous les éléments pour que le coupable soit condamné mais il y avait toujours une sorte d’incertitude qui planait.

— Je ne peux pas faire repousser plus longtemps le procès, dit-il à Siwon. Est-ce que Yesung est apte à y assister ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, songeur. Il vient à peine de retrouver sa lucidité, c’est un peu trop tôt de le confronter à son tortionnaire.

— Tu t’es beaucoup attaché à lui à ce que je vois, sourit le procureur. Veille à faire la différence entre sentiments personnels et jugement professionnel. Le tribunal a fixé la date à demain après-midi, qu’il soit prêt ou non.

— Je lui parlerai, soupira Siwon. Il peut le faire.

 

Le procureur Han lui tapota l’épaule avec encouragement. Pendant ce temps, Yesung et ses parents étaient encore en pleines retrouvailles : ils avaient cinq années à rattraper. Siwon les laissa prendre leur temps, d’autant plus qu’il n’était pas presser d’annoncer à son ami qu’il allait devoir se retrouver si tôt devant l’homme qui l’avait séquestré, violenté et abusé pendant des années. Le procureur devait aussi en discuter avec les parents : c’était une épreuve difficile pour eux aussi, ils allaient de nouveau supporter la liste des sévices endurés par leur fils unique, et le père avait déjà eu du mal à ne pas faire justice lui-même.

 

            Yesung était installé dans son lit, en position assise, le dos reposé contre l’oreiller, ses couvertures sur les jambes. Il paraissait fatigué et il regardait Siwon avec étonnement devant la mine sombre de ce-dernier qui s’assit au bord du matelas, hésitant.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

— J’ai quelque chose à te dire, et je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire.

 

Yesung baissa les yeux tristement et Siwon lui prit la main.

— Tu comprends que je suis en charge de ton affaire, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui je sais. C’était pour ça que tu t’es occupé de moi.

— Pas seulement, je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes à ce sujet, et surtout on en discutera plus tard. On a repoussé la date du procès de cet homme le plus tardivement possible mais je crains que nous ne puissions plus demander de faveurs. La date est fixée à demain.

— Ah très bien, murmura Yesung d’une voix lointaine.

— Et il faut que tu passes à la barre, finit Siwon.

— Pourquoi ? C’est si nécessaire ? Ma présence est-elle déterminante ? fit-il vivement.

— Je sais que la perspective n’est pas très agréable, mais…

— Non, tu ne sais pas ! coupa Yesung, les joues rougies. Pendant des années j’ai voulu comprendre « pourquoi moi ? » « pourquoi me fait-il ça ? » au point que j’en perde la raison. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir mais vous avez considéré que c’était le mieux pour moi. Je t’ai suivi dans cette volonté de guérir, et maintenant tu veux me forcer à le revoir ?

— Yesung ! s’exclama son vis-à-vis. J’ai vu combien tu as souffert, je ne peux pas prétendre réellement savoir ce que ça fait d’avoir été violé, mais j’ai suffisamment d’empathie pour comprendre. Ce que je sais c’est que tu pourras surmonter tout ça, peut-être même auras-tu des réponses, mais je serai là, là-bas, à tout moment. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, repose-toi sur moi, et n’oublie pas cette force extraordinaire qui est en toi. Il y a encore quelques jours les médecins te pensaient irrécupérables, et te voilà aujourd’hui prêt à reprendre ta vie en main. Tu n’es pas tout seul, je lutterai avec toi.

 

Le cœur serré, Yesung sentait les larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues. Siwon les essuya avec son pouce avant d’amener son protégé contre lui, de lui caresser le dos du plat de ses mains. Il regrettait un peu qu’il ait retrouvé son chemin vers le monde réel, il avait encore besoin de temps pour se remettre sur pieds. Fallait-il vraiment le jeter dans l’arène du jour au lendemain ? Il se promit de préserver son jeune ami du mieux qu’il pourrait, quitte à faire bouclier avec son propre corps. Ils devaient discuter tranquillement des détails de la procédure : le procureur avait fait part d’une condition en acceptant d’emmener la victime au procès. Il était hors de question que l’avocat de la défense ne s’adresse à Yesung pour éviter qu’il ne l’accule de questions qui le mettraient en difficulté. Il était encore fragile psychologiquement, le laisser raconter son expérience était déjà une épreuve qui lui demandait beaucoup de courage. Il était évident qu’il n’avait pas envie d’y aller et qu’il s’accrochait à la présence de Siwon lors de cette épreuve comme il s’accrochait physiquement à sa chemise, réclamant son attention exclusive. Et Siwon ne lui refusait rien, frôlant avec la tendresse amoureuse. Il ne pouvait plus agir avec lui comme avec un enfant en apprentissage, mais s’était-il réellement comporté ainsi depuis le départ ? Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui épargner tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, de l’embrasser aussi… mais c’était dépasser largement le cadre professionnel. Il avait déjà franchi la limite depuis longtemps.

— Tu ne me laisseras pas, n’est-ce pas ? lui demandait Yesung, confortablement blotti contre lui.

— Non, répondait Siwon en regardant à peine son dossier. Je reste avec toi.

 

Le jour du procès, Yesung passa la plupart de son temps avec ses parents. En début d’après-midi, ils retrouvèrent le procureur Han, chargé de la partie civile, avec son assistant. Faire sortir Yesung de l’institut avait été une étape délicate, il avait encore des réflexes imprévisibles lorsqu’il était confronté à quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Il ne lâchait pas la main de sa mère, regardant la foule autour de lui avec inquiétude. Voir Siwon le rassura un peu, et ce-dernier les conduisit jusqu’à une pièce qui leur avait été réservée pour qu’ils soient plus tranquilles avant la séance. Yesung passa quelques minutes en tête-à-tête avec Siwon pour faire un nouveau point sur ce qu’il devait dire, et l’assistant du procureur réitéra ses propos sur le fait qu’il resterait près de lui.

 

            C’était un jeune homme plus apaisé qui entra dans la salle d’audience, et il ne lâcha pas Siwon du regard. L’esprit embrouillé, il laissa la séance se dérouler sans trop y prêter attention jusqu’à ce qu’on appelle son nom. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il croisa le regard de cet homme. Un frisson d’effroi lui parcourut l’échine et il hésita à avancer vers la barre, mais la présence de Siwon lui en donna la force. Cet homme faisait comme si de rien n’était, il ne paraissait pas arrogant, mais pas inquiet non plus, juste surpris de voir Yesung à son procès. Le jeune homme faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour ne plus croiser ses yeux à nouveau. Et, le teint pâle, il commença à raconter ce dont il se souvenait :

— Je marchais sur le chemin du retour, la journée avait été normale au lycée. Une voiture s’est arrêtée sur le trottoir près de moi et un homme en costume en est sorti.

– Quel homme ? demanda Siwon, debout face à lui, tandis que le juge les regardait avec attention.

— Cet homme, répondit-il en pointant l’accusé du doigt. Je me suis méfié tout de suite, mais il m’a adressé la parole en disant qu’il connaissait mon père. Il m’a même dit son nom complet, le mien, celui de mon chien aussi, comme s’il cherchait à nouer des liens.

 

Le père se tourna vers l’accusé, le regard noir. S’il avait pu le foudroyer, il l’aurait fait sans une once d’hésitation.

— La rue n’était pas très empruntée, reprit Yesung, et quand j’ai refusé d’aller dans un café avec lui, j’ai senti une décharge me déchirer le ventre. J’ai perdu connaissance et à mon réveil j’étais dans sa cave. Pour le reste, c’est flou, je me souviens de quelques sensations douloureuses, mais…

 

Les joues rouges et les yeux embués, il se tut et Siwon vint à son secours.

— Vous venez de nous décrire les effets d’un taser, objet que nous avons trouvé chez l’accusé. En réalité, mesdames, messieurs, Lee Hyun ne connait pas les parents de Yesung. Il a choisi sa victime, l’a étudiée, avant de l’aborder. Il cherchait à séquestrer un jeune homme qui était mineur au moment des faits. Le reste nous le savons : Yesung a passé cinq ans prisonnier dans cette cave à subir les assauts de cet homme. Vous avez entendus les témoignages des experts médicaux, de celui qui l’a examiné le jour où nous l’avons trouvé à celui qui s’est occupé de lui jusqu’à hier encore. Il est évident que Yesung est une victime, non seulement de rapt mais aussi de viol et séquestration. Vous avez tous les éléments, preuves et témoignages pour condamner Lee Hyun. Yesung est aujourd’hui un jeune homme qui souffrira toute sa vie des séquelles laissées par les traitements de son bourreau.

 

Il voyait l’était de Yesung faiblir au fur et à mesure qu’il écoutait, il s’affaissait sur lui-même, prêt à s’effondrer. Il était temps de le faire sortir, de toute façon, car il avait fini de plaidoyer au nom de la victime. Discrètement, on le raccompagna à l’extérieur, avec ses parents, et il prit une voiture pour la maison de repos, tandis que le procureur et Siwon continuaient la procédure en évoquant les malversations boursières de l’homme d’affaire qui avait été arrêté à la base pour ceci. Muet depuis sa sortie du tribunal, Yesung ne lâchait pas sa mère, même dans sa chambre, à moitié éveillé, allongé dans ses bras, tandis qu’on lui avait remis la chaîne radio de musique classique. Il l’avait fait, il avait surmonté cette épreuve mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

 

            Les heures passèrent lentement jusqu’à ce que Siwon apparaisse dans sa chambre. Il entendit à peine son père demander des nouvelles du procès. Le procureur Han entra à son tour, posant la main sur l’épaule du père. Lee Hyun avait été condamné à la peine maximum, il allait être emprisonné au moins pour les vingt années à venir. Les parents de Yesung exprimèrent leur soulagement, enlaçant le procureur qui les avait soutenus depuis des mois, remerciant Siwon également qui serra Yesung dans ses bras. Ce-dernier semblait assister à la scène à part. Le fait que son violeur soit condamné était une bonne chose, mais cela ne changeait pas son état d’esprit. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour réaliser qu’il était hors de sa portée et pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

 

            Yesung se retrouva seul avec Siwon, une nouvelle peur lui préoccupant l’esprit. L’affaire était terminée, son bourreau condamné, il allait même pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Que lui restait-il alors ? Siwon n’avait plus de raison de rester auprès de lui, pourtant il n’avait pas envie de le lâcher.

— Quelque chose te tracasse, comprit l’assistant du procureur devant la mine douloureuse de son vis-à-vis.

— On va devoir se dire au revoir, et je n’en ai pas envie, murmura Yesung qui avait du mal à supporter le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

— Je n’en ai pas envie non plus, confia Siwon. Pourquoi devrait-on se dire au revoir finalement ?

— Parce qu’il faut passer à autre chose.

— Là je suis bien d’accord. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne se reverra pas. Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te méprennes. Tu n’es plus un patient ni mon client, ce qui me laisse plus de liberté. Et avant que tu ne désespères en croyant que je vais te laisser derrière comme si tu n’étais rien de plus qu’un dossier, laisse-moi t’offrir ceci.

 

Il tendit une boîte blanche à Yesung qui parut surpris.

— On ne sait pas ce que Lee Hyun a fait de ton téléphone à l’époque, et puis qu’importe, puisqu’il faut aller de l’avant. Avec l’accord de tes parents, je t’offre ce portable, et mon numéro est le premier de la liste.

 

Avec des gestes fébriles, Yesung ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un smartphone blanc, dernier cri. Siwon ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Alors, si tu as des questions, des craintes, ou simplement une envie de me parler, de me voir, n’hésite pas. Je demanderai de tes nouvelles aussi, et viendrai te voir aussi souvent que je peux, car tout ce que j’ai envie de faire maintenant, c’est ceci.

 

Il lui releva le visage et embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse. Yesung laissa tomber le téléphone sur le matelas et passa ses bras autour du cou de Siwon pour approfondir le baiser. Il était profondément heureux à cet instant.

 

            Quelques jours passèrent. Yesung avait quitté l’institut pour retrouver le chemin de la maison de ses parents. Il devait encore travailler sur lui-même, mais il pouvait le faire tout seul, aidé des siens et de leur amour qui n’avait pas faibli depuis cinq ans. Il mit un petit temps avant de faire ses marques, discutant longuement avec Siwon via des messages ou des appels. Enfin, l’assistant du procureur rendit visite directement, sous prétexte de faire un suivi des victimes. Il fut accueilli par les parents, très chaleureusement. La maison était pleine de vie, lumineuse, comme si elle réagissait au bonheur ambiant. Yesung apparut en bas des escaliers, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, se précipitant sur Siwon pour l’embrasser avec fougue, à la surprise de ses parents. Si la mère, surprise, continuait tout de même de sourire, le père les regarda d’un air sceptique, prêt à aller les séparer, si sa femme ne lui avait pas ordonné d’un regard de laisser les deux jeunes gens se retrouver. La vie ne faisait que reprendre.


End file.
